<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures in Eagle Territory by boomsherlocka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465589">Adventures in Eagle Territory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka'>boomsherlocka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Aftermath of the Rock Pile [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Russian Hockey Mafia, Stanley Cup Magic, Were!Penguins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing the Capitals near a full moon was always the best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Aftermath of the Rock Pile [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventures in Eagle Territory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Playing the Capitals near a full moon was always the best. Sid never knew what to do with Sasha, for one, and always ended up sputtering and beet red from the endless chirps and blatant and frankly disgusting flirtations.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The best part, however, was that Alexander Ovechkin didn't have a single ounce of Cup Magic bestowed upon him, and every reminder of this fact awoke a fury in him that was hilarious to behind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How? How my alternate get blessing and I am left like this? Best at hockey, but most boring captain in NHL?" Sasha frequently bemoaned when Geno was in his presence long enough for him to do so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You already cursed with that face, can't have blessing also," Geno would reply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Or sometimes- "You blessed with wife who is too good for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Or- "Cup give you grey hair, this as good as it get for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time when they were in Caps territory, they had a problem. The au pair's mother had recently had gallbladder surgery and they had given her some time off to help her recover. This would have normally been fine, they were able to hire someone to stay with Nikita on game day, but the night after the game was a full moon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This would also normally be fine, if it weren't for the fact that Nikita was in the middle of his molars coming in and was refusing to shift into a penguin at all. Not for bathtime, not for swimming, not for playing in the snow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on, Daddy and Papa are going to be penguins tonight, that will be fun! You can play with everyone!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nikita was unimpressed. "No," he said, crossing his little arms over his little chest and pouting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We will have so much fish and so much swim! You can push Uncle Tanger in pool!" Geno added.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't yike it," Nikita replied with absolute certainty.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are we going to do?" Sid sighed. "The rookies aren't prepared to watch a kid and we can't find a sitter on such short notice."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Geno thought for a moment and stood. "Okay, get his diaper bag and we get our fish to go. Have plan, know just who can help."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe the plan was a little evil, but it was a plan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>_/\_</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. Already have to clean up eagle shit on the road for Backstrom, not doing penguin too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Geno sighed, motioning to the back door. "Sid and I, we stay outside, poop outside! Leave door cracked a little so I'm come in and not freeze, I come stand in front of fireplace at end of night so am warm enough! Don't have to worry about us, worry about stubborn son!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nastya was in the living room, Sergei on her lap as she talked to a very bashful Nikita. She really was far too good for Sasha.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He can watch, he is only being stubborn," she said, switching to English for Sid's benefit. "He say our son too small, make him nervous, now we give him one little better."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Geno recognized that twinkle of mischief in her eye. He often had a similar one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sasha sighed, long and loud. "If he turn to penguin, shit on my couch, you buy me new, better couch," he relented.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can afford to buy your own couch," Sid said as he shoved the diaper back into Sasha's chest. "We need to get outside."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Indeed, they had barely gotten outside and gotten undressed before they shifted. Sid never strayed far from the cracked sliding glass door, making distressed noises. He wasn't interested in the snow or the fish, he was only worried about Niki, who was grumpy and not even willing to listen to any of the lullabies that Sasha was croaking at him in Russian.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What you want? You whine as much as Crosby do!" Sasha said as he sprinkled some trail mix on the coffee table before handing him a cheese stick for each hand. "What else you want, I have tiny orange maybe? You like chocolate milk?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nikita put down the cheese sticks and made grabby hands. "Fish!" he said, bouncing on his knees. "Want fish!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fish is for birds outside, you not bird like your parents," Sasha said, shaking his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nikita's whining grew louder and he threw himself on the couch dramatically, working his way up to a fit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You want fish! I get you fish!" Sasha said, making his way to the back patio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as the door was open, however, minor chaos ensued. Sid threw every inch of his little body into attacking Sasha's ankles, his wings flapping uselessly against his sides and he nipped and bit at Sasha's ankles. Sasha dashed back inside and tried to close the door between them but Sid was inside, followed shortly by Geno who was pretty much just along for the ride. He didn't want to miss a second of this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop! Stop it... annoying little shit..." Sasha said as he hopped from foot to foot trying to get away from the savage penguin attack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nikita was no longer whining, however. Instead he was laughing, deep belly laughs of pure joy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Geno took the opportunity to waddle over to Niki's diaper bag, carefully picking it open with his beak and dragging out a bag of Goldfish crackers that he took to Niki.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Sid finally stopped attacking Sasha long enough for Geno to let out a long, warbling honk, which drew Sasha's attention his way.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Nikita held up the bag of Goldfish, a wide smile on his face. "Fish!"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Sasha was rubbing his ankles, muttering. "Fine. Fish. Penguins, back outside."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Sid went back out happily, his tail wiggling.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Geno waited until Sasha had opened the bag for Nikita and he was eating the crackers happily.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>